Sheila Frantic
“C’mon, Mason! ‘ave a little fun, ya grumpy old poisonbender!” -Sheila Frantic to Mason. '' Sheila Frantic is the future daughter of Elijah Frantic and Marine the Raccoon in Gamewizard's universe. She was first mentioned in the one-shot "Date?" by Eric Horvitz, saying that Dillon York caught Mason Dimalanta and Sheila Frantic making out in Moonbase closet. and was also mentioned in "But Daaaad!" by Numbuh 6.13, where Lee Grayson teased his sister Leanne for liking Mason Dimalanta, to which Leanne said that he already had Sheila. In the one-shot "Beach", Sheila and Mason Dimalanta were playing pirate on a rocky shore, and Sheila was trying to get him to have fun. When they find a conch shell necklace, they show it to their parents, and Marine said it's meant to make you a better swimmer. Sheila then gave it to Mason out of love. She is also mentioned in the one-shot "Teach Me!", when Haruka told Mason he would be banned from visiting Sheila Frantic if he didn't help teach her poisonbending. In the one-shot "Kiss", Sheila tried to make Mason feel better by practice kissing with him in the Moonbase closet. When they were caught by Dillon York and got all over the news, Sheila wasn't worried at all. It's revealed in that story that Mason and Sheila's favorite drink appears to be Purple Flurp Soda. In the one-shot "Smile", Sheila tried convincing Mason to think about the good things in life, and teaching him to "smile". The one-shot "Mason Meets Sheila" tells how Sheila and Mason meet at 5 years old, when Sheila is digging for treasure at the beach until Marine calls her over to meet Mason. They get to know each other, then Mason helps Sheila to dig some more, and they dig up a strange knight. In the one-shot "Banana", Sheila offered Mason a banana and joked about how humans were moderately evovled apes, and therefore liked bananas. In the one-shot "Australia Day!", Sheila bugged Mason when it was Australia Day, celebrating by bringing in Phillip Penguins. 'Relationships: '''Elijah Frantic Elijah is Sheila's father. She inherited his poisonbending. 'Marine the Raccoon' Marine is Sheila's mother. She inherited her personality and powers. Mason Dimalanta Seemingly, Sheila has a crush on Mason Dimalanta, and was making out with him in the Moonbase closet. Haruka Dimalanta Sheila is also friends with Mason's sister. The two hang out sometimes. 'Appearance:' Sheila has tan skin, wears a plain green t-shirt, black cargo shorts, wears green sandals, has black hair to her elbows, bright blue eyes, and has brown raccoon ears and a tail. 'Personality:' Just like her mother, Sheila is always excited for adventure, and every dangerous situation gets her more hyped up. She is always trying to get Mason to be energetic and live in the moment. 'Powers:' She has both her parents' powers: she can poisonbend, just like Elijah, and can shoot energy balls and use her tail to fly, like Marine. 'Stories:' Beach Kiss Smile Mason Meets Sheila Banana 'Trivia:' "Sheila" is Australian for "girl", and Sheila's mother is Australian, making her Australian. She is also named after Sheila the Kangaroo from Spyro. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:OCs Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Elijah and Marine's Kids Category:Numbuh 6.13's Pages Category:Benders Category:Operatives Category:Metahumans Category:Hybrids Category:Buddygirl1004's Pictures Category:Depthcharge2030's Pages Category:Numbuh 6.13's Pictures